eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Access to Tower of the Four Winds
| nextlist =Mediate the Masters The Balance of Nature }} This task does not appear in your quest journal, nor will you get updates in the traditional "quest" sense. See the Notes section before you begin or you will not be able to complete this task. Prerequisites In order to enter the Tower of the Four Winds and begin the Tower quests, you must complete the Improving Relations with the Locals and The Stolen Tome quests. Notes :In order to start, hail Brother Lika to activate the quest. He will tell you that you have to answer questions before you're allowed to enter The Tower of the Four Winds. Depending on how much time you've spent lingering in the Village of Shin, one of two things will happen: #If you've spent a great deal of time in the Village of Shin, Brother Lika will have an option to tell him, "I am ready now," and you can answer his questions. If you have this option already, see the Steps section below. #If you haven't spent much time in the Village of Shin, Brother Lika will not offer you the choice to answer his questions yet. Instead, you'll only have the option to ask him, "How do I prove I am Worthy"? If that happens, you will need to "listen" to stories told by Master Long Shan in the courtyard below at . #*If Master Long Shan is not in the courtyard, wait. He typically appears around 6:30 am Norrathian time. Stand near enough for the update. #* Master Long Shan may not immediately give the history lesson when he begins to teach--you may have to wait quite awhile. #*When Master Long Shan has finished speaking about the history, you will hear the sound for a normal quest update and notice of the update will be announced on your screen. If you are unsure if you have the update (since there is no journal entry for this quest) check you NPC chat tab in-game. When he is done speaking, you will gain some XP. #**Once you have the update, see the Steps section below. Steps #After completing Improving Relations with the Locals and The Stolen Tome quests, hail Brother Lika at . He will tell you that you will have to answer questions to enter The Tower of the Four Winds. #After you have listened to Master Long Shan, return to Brother Lika. Hail him and tell him your are ready to answer his questions. (See notes above.) #Answer each question correctly (see the tips below for details) and you will now have access to The Tower of the Four Winds. ::If you answer any question incorrectly, you will fail the test and you must wait another 5 minutes before you are allowed to restart. The questions and corresponding answers are provided below, but Brother Lika will ask them in a random order. Questions (Q) and Answers (A): Q: What is the name of the island upon which our monastary stands? A: Mara Q: Zan Fi, founder of the Whistling Fists Clan, was fond of a musical instrument. What was it? A: Flute Q: Zan Fi lived during the days of what empire? A: Combine Q: What member of our order protected travelers in the Rathe Mountains? A: Brother Zephyl Q: Brother Zephyl defeated what mighty foe in battle? A: Syythrak Q: What famous monk walked the lands known as South Karana? A: Brother Qwinn Q: Brother Qwinn was victorious over what legendary opponent? A: Cracktusk Q: Upon whom did Brother Qwinn take revenge? A: Poachers Q: What dedicated monk spent most of his days in the wilds of Kunark? A: Brother Balatin Q: Who betrayed Brother Balatin? A: Vistrei Please note: Brother Lika's questions are random and drawn from those listed. Reward You may now enter the tower and begin the Tower of Four Winds quest series. The Stories *Brother Zephyl **Listen, students, as I tell another tale of our order. By learning the history of the Whistling Fists Clan, you will know how better to apply the lessons I will teach you. **One of the mightiest monks of ages past was Brother Zephyl. Like many of our order, he traveled the world and sought to defend the helpless. Remember, my pupils, that we have a duty to use our skills to help others. **Brother Zephyl patrolled the Rathe Mountains, massive peaks which towered to the south of the vast Plains of Karana. Though he went in search of a lost statue that was sacred to our order, Brother Zephyl lived in the mountains for many years as he defended his fellow inhabitants. **One of his greatest battles was against a fierce lizardman shaman know as Mortificator Syythrak. This devious fiend lured Brother Zephyl into a trap and attempted to infect him with dark spells of disease and decay. **After a long, bitter battle, Brother Zephyl's use of the Whistling Fists style overcame Syythrak's vile magic. The brave monk slew his evil foe and crafted its hide into a sturdy tunic. Once again, Brother Zephyl had ensured the safety of the residents of the Rathe Mountains. **Thus ends the exciting tale of Brother Zephyl. Now, pupils, it's time to resume your training. *Brother Qwinn **Gather, students, for another tale of the history of our order. By learning more about the Whistling Fists Clan, you will know how to better apply the lessons I will teach you. **Another honored member of the Whistling Fists Clan was Brother Qwinn. He traveled Norrath in search of the Code of the Whistling Fists, a tome of great value to our order that had been stolen from him. **Brother Qwinn spent a good deal of time in the Southern Plains of Karana. He roamed the lands and helped those attacked by the many dangers in the area. Whether facing the relentless undead or the fierce Splitpaw gnolls, Brother Qwinn showed no fear. **Once a massive elephant called Cracktusk began to attack travelers through the plains. This poor beast had been driven to a blinding rage after poachers broke one of his great tusks. The pain was so severe that the once gentle giant would attack anyone he saw. **Brother Qwinn had no desire to harm such an honorable animal, but he could not allow the mad creature to harm innocent travelers. He slew Cracktusk as mercifully as he could, then took a fearsome revenge upon the poachers who had inflicted this suffering. **Always remember this tale of mercy and justice, students, for these principles that Brother Qwinn exemplified are crucual to our order. Now, pupils, let us resume your training. *Zan Fi **Gather, pupils, and hear the tales of our order. By learning the history of the Whistling Fists Clan, you will know how better to apply the lessons I will teach you. **Back when the Combine Empire ruled Norrath, there was a great hero called Zan Fi. He was a master of all forms of combat, but also knew much about the arcane arts of magic. Some say he was trained as a bard and could sing their great songs of battle. **Though he mastered every known fighting style, Zan Fi felt he should make a style all his own. It would be based on the principle of tempering strength with wisdom, of transforming his body into a potent weapon. **Though Zan Fi succeeded at developing a new style of battle, he felt it to be lacking. Then he realized what was needed. He combined his attacks with the songs of the bard, enchanting them with melodies of speed and strength. Zan Fi called this the Whistling Fists style. **Word of the master's new style spread quickley, and others soon came to him seeking to learn from him. The master chose only those students who proved worthy, both in body and spirit. Along with these followers, Zan Fi founded the Whistling Fists Clan. **You, my students, are in the presence of the first order of fighting monks on Norrath. Now, pupils, it's time to resume the training of your bodies. *Brother Balatin **Listen, young pupils, to another tale of the history of the order. By learning more about the Whistling Fists Clan, you will know how better to apply the lessons I will teach you. **One of our most tragic, yet most noble, monks was the faithful Brother Balatin. He traveled to the continent of Kunark to observe the Swifttail Caslte of iksar monks. Brother Balatin carried with him the ancient flute that master Zan Fi himself had played. **Two devious students of the Court of Pain, the Vistrei twins, tricked Brother Balatin into accompanying them to the abandoned Combine outpost in the Lost Valley of the Dreadlands. There they sprung a trap and stole the flute from the wounded monk. **Brother Balatin blamed himself for the loss of the precious relic and vowed that he would not rest until he had returned it to his brethren. He remained in Kunark until the end of his days, never giving up his search. **Even death could not prevent Brother Balatin from fulfilling his vow. His bones carried on an endless vigil until finally a young monk initiate finally found the broken pieces of the flute and returned them to Balatin's ghost. At last the honored brother had earned his rest.